


Love In Color || JHS

by irenebae



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenebae/pseuds/irenebae
Summary: "Our vivid memories are now like faded black and white"





	1. 00

He didn't know this would happen.   
If he knew he would have not fallen in love..   
But it's too late to say If I would have known I would have.

\--------   
Got inspired to write it when listening to Love in color of Kim Taeyeon


	2. 01

It all started one afternoon at the coffee shop.   
He was silently enjoying his coffee while listening to his friends stories.   
As he took a sip of his latte he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around to meet a beautiful young girl who looked embarrassed but he found it cute.

"Can you buy me a cup of coffee?" She shyly asked him as he found it amusing as he nodded giving her a warm smile.   
He stood up walking with her to the cashier to order what she wanted as he heard girls squealing from behind as he guessed that the beautiful girl was dared to do this he just chucked.

After she got her coffee she thanked him a lot before she returned to her friends and that is where he first laid his eyes on her.


	3. 02

As days went by, he saw her everyday at school.   
She has truly captured him by her charms.   
He felt happy whenever he saw her.   
Is he developing feelings for her?   
He made up his mind to get to know her.   
He hoped that at least they would be friends even if the can't be anything more.


	4. 03

Everything went out well.   
He talked to her the whole day which made him happy.   
She was happy too to find such a person with a bright personality.   
It made her happy seeing his beautiful wide smile and wished she could continue seeing it more.   
But was it possible?


	5. 04

Days grew to weeks and weeks grew to months his love for her grew.        

He was sure of his feelings and he wanted to show her his feelings towards her after all the fun moments they shared together,he was truly in love.

On Monday morning he made up his mind to confess to her which took him a couple of sleepless nights to find the correct words,he after all succeeded as she was happy and accepted the confession.

But were her feelings genuine? 


	6. 05

He cherished all the sweet kisses he shared with her and the warm hugs which he gave her.   
He loved them all and loved her more and he wished he could continue feeling like this forever.   
It was blessing to have her in his life and she knew it but she wasn't sure herself. She loved seeing him happy but she doesn't think that what she is doing is right tho.

Did her feelings for him disappear or she didn't have feelings for him in the first place?


	7. 06

Days went as they got more apart from each other as days went. He started feeling it too as she has been ignoring him and it is been chewing him up thinking he might have done a mistake but in reality he was an innocent boy who did nothing.   
She knew it would end to be like this but she wasn't sure how to end it should she just leave him quietly or make a big fuss about it?.  
She was scared to hurt such a innocent precious boy, she even noticed that his smile which once could make the flowers bloom is now fading.   
She must make a choice right now a choice which wouldn't hurt anyone in this state..


	8. 07

It was Valentine day as Hoseok had everything prepared, satisfied with what he has prepared he decided to go and pick her up at her house.   
He was full of smiles knowing he could make her the happiest girl alive and he could show her the meaning of true happiness and love but he didn't know what was waiting for him there....

Before he could even ring the bell his eyes drifted to the window , he dropped the red rose which he brought for her.   
Was he really seeing it or was he just having an illusion. Hoseok being the boy with a fragile heart she broke it, she broke it to pieces which can't be ever fixed.   
Despite she seeing him she continued making out doing lovey-dovey things with her new boy she didn't feel any pity for him even though it somehow hurt her.

He left crying, broken inside after all they were fading slowly and she was happy that they did so. 


	9. 08

Everything was scattered for him.   
He has lost his way not knowing what to do with life anymore.   
He really loved her but she was just playing with him.   
He felt like dying.   
Everyday seeing those two together made him more jealous and he couldn't do anything about that.   
His friends talked to him telling him that he should jut forgot her but was it easy for him?   
No it wasn't. Hoseok had to make a choice which he won't regret it.   
What do you think it was?


	10. 09

The color has faded.   
He is walking in the darkness alone.   
Their memories that were so clear  
Are now just a faded black-and-white picture  
Now they're faded.

What is done is done.   
It was over the is no more heart broken Hoseok.   
The Hoseok we once knew is gone.   
It might hurt a bit but it will sure end.   
Enough with this drama.   
He made up his mind to the right thing.   
Killing himself because of her? No way.

A brand new a start which is a brand new hoseok.   
Deciding to forget the past and focus on the brighter future.   
Being the sunshine he once was and not the dull boy anymore.   
He decided to move on...

 


	11. 10

He became so far away  
Like a dream she can't wake up from  
He will remain in my heart,  
She misses him again.   
The love that was like a picturesque landscape.

In her heart, colored so brightly was  
She and him  
Smudged with tears, color  
Spreading like it's wet with tears.

She couldn't also be staying crying over him because he wouldn't come back not because he doesn't love her but because he is afraid to be hurt again.   
She made up her mind to move on too... To forget about him. After all what is done is done and can't be erased.

She really loved him but I guess she was being a fool so it was best if she left him be after all, Hoseok returned being the happy sunshine ball and his friends were happy about it.   
Meanwhile he was afraid to fall back in love fearing to be hurt again.   
For her too but she was afraid to hurt another person.

But in the end everyone went their own path forgetting everything...

_-The End-_

I hope you liked!

Sorry about the lame ending XD


End file.
